


如何快速提升外语水平？

by zhucaicai



Series: 米兰内洛，真正一对一英语外教 [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhucaicai/pseuds/zhucaicai
Summary: 退役杀手自荐学英语，性感大佬床上一对一辅导





	1. Chapter 1

因伤退役小杀手舍甫琴科被黑心老板拖欠遣散费，穷困破产，被帮派里的前兄弟推荐去当金丝雀：“轻松安全又不用吃子弹，听说那位就喜欢金发小男孩，”

“而且三个月就换人，分手也大方。”

小杀手以为是去陪老头子上床，想想闭上眼睛被睡就完了，三个月没损失嘛，咬咬牙就去了。

 

 

 

兄弟给他安插了个地下拍卖会端盘子的工作，让他借机勾搭。

他穿侍应制服，把衬衫纽扣解开，低头端着酒到包厢里，故意打翻坐在正中的人身上，然后笨手笨脚地连连道歉，一边擦——从胸口擦到小腹，感觉有点不对啊为什么老头子还有腹肌，正要往重点擦，被旁边保镖一把掀翻按在茶几上。

他条件反射还击，来回打了几个回合，枪就捅到脑后了，一个声音问他：谁派你来的。

小杀手心想让他来勾引大佬可不是光荣的事，于是没说兄弟的名字，立刻被保镖拎着头往茶几上狠狠掼了一记。然后几双手把他全身上下搜了一遍，摸出套两盒，润滑剂不同口味三管，还附送蓝色小药丸。

 

 

 

剑拔弩张的气氛立刻就不对了。

按着他的一个人骂：小兔崽子……接着停住了，有人站起来走到他身后，接替了那双粗暴的手攥住了他的头发。手指很有力，但是带着点和保镖的手不同的意味，仿佛很亲昵。

小杀手还在被砸得脑壳嗡嗡作响的状态里，脸朝茶几，只能用眼角余光看到那个人昂贵的皮鞋尖碾过地上的小药丸纸盒，房间里有人忍笑的声音，那个人也轻哼一样笑了一声，俯到他耳边问他到底为什么来。

枪往下移顶到后腰，打开保险，小杀手就老实了：我听说保罗·马尔蒂尼喜欢金发小男孩……

屋里有人喷笑出来。

后面的男人清清嗓子，笑声被掐住了，那个人又问：怎么样的金发小男孩？

小杀手想了想，还带限定的？但他是来应征的嘛，就答：像我这样的？

这回喷笑简直是炸开来的，有人哈哈哈狂笑叫保罗。小杀手感觉攥自己头发的手一下子攥紧了，他想大概讲得不好，赶快开始背诵朋友要他推销自己的说辞。

说：我没做过这行……但是有健康检查！金发是天生的不是染的……身体素质很好，体脂率低，会1分钟拆装枪械，单手换弹夹，还会说俄语和乌克兰语，可以提供三语叫床……英语不太好但是还能学……吃得也不多……

 

 

 

他没背完就听到有人笑到抽筋被叉出去了。

后面的人吩咐了一句什么，随后打断他的推销：那你想要什么？

小杀手就：我？

对方解释：你既然履历这么优秀，总该要求一下待遇吧？

他没想到还能要求待遇，努力想了一秒钟：三个月起签，分手费大方……不要太痛？

这次房间里剩下的人都笑了。攥着他头发的男人甚至也笑了：成交。

然后他就被架着肩膀拎起来了。

保罗·马尔蒂尼，传说中喜欢小男孩的好色老头，比他还要高，并且不止是腹肌的问题了，他整个人都被轻松地拦腰抱起来，搁到腿上，对方抬起他的脸贴近——这是他第一次看到那双蓝眼睛，像是洞穿灵魂的注视，还有被人握在手心的感觉。

他的未来金主说：那么签约之前我能先验货吗？

 

 

 

那么当然是清场验货了！

小杀手就发现：小药丸白带了，根本用不上；不同口味的润滑剂都一样用。套买小了，马尔蒂尼打开瞟一眼，就无所谓地丢到旁边，让他趴好——“准备工作不到位，”对方评价，给他扣了个实习分，所以就算他之后奋力挣扎拒绝违反工作契约，还是被射在了里面。

这和他想象的躺下就有钱拿也不一样。被吻，被吮吸耳根，被玩味地用手指描摹肩胛，被问“有人对你做过这些吗”和被插入，操到神志不清都和想象不一样。

他叫出声，接着被捏着后颈挑弄：你的叫床技能呢？他只能求饶，用意大利语，被否认，“不对”，怎样求饶都不对，他哽咽着用母语央求，和着生理性的眼泪， ** _要轻一点，让我射_** ，他被操射了。

 

 

 

虽然实际验货发现履历有水分，他总算是顺利上岗了。

但是坦白说，这份工一点也不理想。

比如说，工作时长。

他原本指望的暖床，就是在床上等着。老大日理万机，情人无数，三两个星期光顾他一次不错了。结果原来要全天随伺左右，马尔蒂尼要他待着，他就得待着，不管其他人怎样侧目看他。

再比如说，工作地点。

暖床总该在床上暖吧？这个基本认知，在被按在休息室钢琴上的时刻就崩塌了。

保罗仿佛不在乎，也不计较在哪里要他。这个男人带着他就像是带着一件器物，一把枪，一支插在前襟的花，他并不总会投以关注，但他不时会用到。

最荒唐的一次，他让司机下车，他们就在狭窄的后排座位做爱，他说“让我看看你能不能让这辆车震起来”，他们都知道前后车有多少保镖和手下停住，等在这条僻静的后山路，等舍甫琴科叫完。

 

 

 

当然有流言。最新的流言是，保罗·马尔蒂尼确实喜欢金发小男孩。

见某个生意伙伴时，那个老头从头到尾目光都胶着在马尔蒂尼身后。握手分别时对方低声提议了什么，舍甫琴科没听到，但他被揽到怀里，按住肩膀，是十足占有性的姿势。

晚上在浴室里他跪在热水冲刷的瓷砖上吞吐，一边听着：如果我答应，你知道你今晚会在哪儿吗。当然了，在那里你不需要做这么久，但是他们有别的玩法……我猜你学不会，你在这儿干了这么久，连英语叫床都没学好。

他们最后回到床上。保罗戴上眼镜，读起床头的书。他不在意谁钻到他臂弯里一起读。舍甫琴科要他给自己翻译陌生的词汇，两个人的脚互相碰着，深色长卷发垂落到他脸颊边，他想起来要问“你会答应吗”，但没有问。

事实上，他并不明白马尔蒂尼为什么要留下他。这个也许是整个半岛最英俊的男人，他应当应有尽有，不需要长久地把任何人放在身边。

 

 

 

在一次意外里帮忙护卫解决了两个小喽罗以后他和其他手下的关系融洽起来。

首先是内斯塔，忽然对他的身手和饭量给予了肯定。然后总是睡眼朦胧的皮尔洛也和他们一起闲聊起来，作弄加图索，那个曾撞过舍甫琴科的头的保镖头子。因扎吉有时会出现，但他总是一脸嫌弃。

舍甫琴科觉得被嫌弃才算是正常待遇。事实上，好几次他从包厢餐桌/车后座/会议桌上下来以后都以为加图索要杀了他，直到对方有天终于忍无可忍问他究竟会不会干这行。

舍甫琴科：？

暴躁的意大利人看起来想掐死他：你叫起来是在演搞笑节目吗？你能多学几个单词吗？还是你就只能这样了？

 

 

 

舍甫琴科茫然又吃惊。实话说，他从没觉得自己的床上表现有任何问题，毕竟金主也从未有不良反馈。倘使按照严格业务标准审视，他能承认自己确实不够精进。但前提是他在保罗·马尔蒂尼的床上——这个男人足以颠倒一整支军队，却只是平白耗费在自己身上。

他教会舍甫琴科怎样动用舌头，怎样提出要求，怎样在骑上来时放松，再收紧，徐缓地降下腰，体会那一刻饱涨过分的恐慌和快乐。

他教舍甫琴科用乌克兰语央求，随后在操过他以后让他一句一句翻译自己说过什么， _ **太多了，痛，不是那里，不是那**_ ，然后他会再做一次，在耳边呢喃 **是 _这里吗，是太多还是不够，还要吗_ ，**要，最后的答案永远是要；

他教他污言秽语，用小杀手没听过的意大利脏话，描述自己有多情愿被操死、想被插坏、想要怀孕——舍甫琴科跟着他低沉优雅的声线复述而对实际内容一无所知，只是颤抖着快乐到发茫。每说错一个词，他就抬腰顶动，要身下的金发男孩重复再说一次。

那种仿佛失去自我的混沌欣快全然无法挣脱。仿佛只能随波逐流，放纵自己被吞没。一次再一次，像全身湿透而试图挣扎出一个不属于自己的躯壳。

他不能判断这是好或是不好，他的工作合约内应当有保密条款，也许组织里的每个人都有，以此阻止他们在每次他无法直起腰走路时提问，就像是：你是怎么被操的？

 

 

 

他们当然不会问，因扎吉会问：你为什么不拿枪？

他们在台球室打发下午，皮尔洛和内斯塔比赛射飞镖，一面喝啤酒。舍甫琴科加入他们，他准头很差，几次射到地上，然而可以无休无止地喝酒。皮尔洛抬起一只眼睛，问他：难道你就是来喝酒的？

因扎吉用球杆点他的手腕，舍甫琴科只能把右手举起来：受伤了。

内斯塔问：所以你改行了？

小杀手比划一下：所以我……嗯？

他尝试打听过自己的前任们的离职问题，但似乎并不存在那一长串金发男孩，甚至可能一个都没有。他们看他就仿佛这问题根本是天方夜谭。

你认为保罗需要？因扎吉问他。

这是个好问题，然而所有条款还罗列在工作合同上，包括他的服务内容和一切结束以后他能获得的，毫无道理他会成为第一个受包养的幸运儿只因他带了履历自荐。

可能只是你走了狗屎运。加图索衔着瓶口嗤之以鼻。

 

 

 

外面并不风平浪静，接连两个礼拜有地盘遭袭，新鲜割下的耳朵装在礼物盒里送来。

有人需要谈判，有人需要安抚，忽然多了许多舍甫琴科无需列席的会谈。他却并未变得轻松半分。深夜汽车引擎声停到楼下，接着不过一刻钟他已经深陷进床里，趴伏着，脸被按进枕头因为“太晚了还有人需要休息”。他汗湿透了，几乎窒息，最后被放开时无力呛咳起来。那双手握着他的腰，告诉他放松些，没人会死于高潮。

正相反他可能死于高潮。

 

 

 

最临近的一次保罗给了他药，一开始只是看似无害莓红色的胶体。舍甫琴科试着练习用嘴戴套，并不成功，接着他被涂抹了那东西，在身体内部。

性不该带来那种感觉，他不能形容，但被操过一次以后他崩溃了，无法控制挣扎。甚至保罗都吃了一惊，停下来攥住他的手腕，问他：怎么了，痛吗？

不是痛，那根本无法付诸言语，更像是被抛落真空，像是脚踩不到实地，像永无止境下坠而望不到边，他惊慌失措，根本无法继续，像是灵魂和躯体被撕裂开，他一半想要停止，想要把自己蜷缩成最小的毛巾卷然后藏进抽屉，另一半则渴求被操，当身上的男人离开他，直起身打算按铃叫人的时候他拉住他，求他别走，甚至于抽泣起来。

你想要什么？保罗问，你在发抖……你要我做什么？

他哭着想要他。

他不想要这样，某种化学物质隔开了他的感官和自我意愿之间的连系，让他感觉自己有如被不当使用的容器，像一个性爱玩具，只是被拉扯被插入而已；同时他却想要，他想要这样，被粗暴地摆弄，被狠狠地操。他哽噎着要保罗碰自己，笨拙地拉过对方的手抚摸自己，仅仅落在腰腹之间的温暖手掌就带来一阵晕眩的烫热——然后张开腿，祈求着 _ **来这里，操我，操我，不要走，求你求你求你。**_

保罗顺着他颤抖的指引抱住他，令他发出如释重负的叹息。性器插进来时他强迫自己不要逃开，他咬着下唇，强迫自己敞开。他尽力不让这场面仿佛强奸然而这几乎就是，他控制不了恐惧，他意识到自己在哭，然而他抽泣着仍在央求 **重一点，再用力一点** ，他根本不想要，他却在要求 _ **操坏我，统统射进来，我会好好吸住，我想** **——**_

他完全一团糟了。他们不该做下去。事实上，保罗没有离开已经让他吃惊。一个崩溃的哭着的男孩是最坏的床上消遣，然而这个男人仍旧留下来，按照他和着眼泪的恳求操他，同时沉稳有力地按住他，不让他伤到自己。

再次攀上高潮以后药效仍未消退。他还硬得发疼，管家已经在敲门，通知客人即将抵达。

佣人们鱼贯而入，带着熨烫过的套装，没人理会舍甫琴科，犹如他只是一件丢在床尾的晨袍。但他不允许自己的主人离开，马尔蒂尼踏下床，他就抱着腰拖在后面，只怕被抛开。来回拉锯几次后科斯塔库塔也来催促，他站到门边，立刻对这场面爆了句粗口，然后命令仆人去叫医生。他喊保罗，而马尔蒂尼看了一眼自己的金丝雀。

替他收拾一下。他说。

于是舍甫琴科被勉强擦洗了一遍，套上睡衣。他浑浑噩噩，始终都在颤抖，然而整个下午的会面里，他都蜷缩在沙发里，伏在保罗·马尔蒂尼的膝盖上。他在交易和协商的间隙里抽噎，他努力忍住而无法忍住，而那只手掌始终覆盖他的发顶，捋动他的金发，像他当真是只受了伤的索求宽慰的鸟儿。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

家庭医生的建议是适可而止。

有些人会反应严重，他解释，就像过敏。

就像过敏。听来健康无害，科斯塔库塔用的词比这难听多了，事后他和保罗在书房大吵一架，没人听到，他走出来时看到舍甫琴科说的是：就为了这个……

他摔门而出。

 

 

 

道上有些更奇妙的传言。舍甫琴科接到问候电话，他没有私人手机，因此颇费了一番波折。那头他的工作介绍人叹了一大口气：谢天谢地你还活着。

 

 

 

那之后保罗出城了两天，他回来那晚在凌晨，舍甫琴科做了噩梦，惊醒时发现有人站在床边。

枕头下没有枪。他条件反射的动作被截住，肘击被卸去力量，被反绞手臂摁住，舍甫琴科挣扎起来，接着被揉了头顶。

是保罗。

这个认识令他如释重负地瘫软下来。

马尔蒂尼松开他：这可不是我料想得到的欢迎。他全身深黑，犹如刚赴葬礼归来。舍甫琴科翻身坐起来，眨着眼睛看他脱掉肩头披着的大衣，那双蓝眼睛望他一眼，他立刻打了个机灵，膝行过去，去解那些细密的衣扣。

我做了梦。他埋头在保罗小腹以下几寸含糊地说。他只是胡乱摸索一阵，拉开西装外套，在衬着笔挺黑色衬衫的胸膛上拱了一会儿，接着就目的明确地往下俯身。这条长裤有腰封，他没找到绊扣，于是仅仅拉开拉链，在开始舔舐前伸出舌尖，从下往上仰起脸向房间主人发出一个征询。

我可以？他用目光问，随后被大手包裹住后脑按下去。

他有一点点喜欢被攥住头发，他们都发现了这点。并不是完全粗暴的那种。短兵相接时被攥住头发意味着一次脑震荡或是羞辱，像是你这金发小婊子或更脏的谩骂——这么做过的家伙统统尝到了他们应得的回报。在此之前舍甫琴科从未把自己的外貌视作自我的一部分，他是一件武器，一双杀人的手，而直到意大利人审视的目光落到他身上，就像现在，单手攥住他的头发，注视着他，灼热地按着他的肩膀，用低语教他怎样服务，怎样吞进更多，怎样把口交变成双向行为而非单方面的性，教他怎样舔着一个男人的阴茎就能硬起来，而直到此刻，他觉得自己真的像个金发小婊子。

他从喉间发出一声哽咽。

他们回到床上。马尔蒂尼拍拍他叫他起来，让他坐进自己怀里，拇指刮过他肿胀的嘴唇以示褒奖。这不着意的亲昵却让他着迷得晕眩，比药物效应更猛烈。被那双猫科动物的灰蓝瞳仁灼伤，被沉稳的臂膀搂住，被沙哑的意大利语命令，令他情热到几欲融化。

他一定表现得太过明显而难堪极了。保罗覆盖着他，从背后插进他腿间。他根本支撑不住，只能让身上的男人箍住自己的腰，把他提起来。他勉力夹紧大腿，比真的被插入更敏感，然后抽噎起来，扭动着央求也摸一摸自己。他只是被撸和插腿根就射了。

 

 

 

他对此渴望到了病态的程度。

舍甫琴科从没想过为什么有人会想要被另一个人拥有。事实上，保罗待他仍然一如往常，这个男人始终视他犹如一件物品，是他付钱买下的，他行为温柔只是因为他向来如此。他是糖做的魔鬼，能叫人丢盔卸甲神魂颠倒。

 

 

 

这种毫无来由的渴求让舍甫琴科加倍表现依恋。早餐后，餐具还没撤完，他已经坐到马尔蒂尼腿上。甚至不用一个眼神让侍从都离开，他吻着衬衫领口下的脖颈和肩膀，更像是舔和小动物的咬噬，问能不能晚些出门。

下午。保罗简短地回答，意味着午餐前他有足够的时间消磨。回应是一声欢呼，接着残存餐盘和刀叉被推到瓷砖地上。

他们在开满蔷薇的天台做爱。小杀手没法长时间用手掌撑住自己，于是做到一半他被从餐桌上拖下来，托着后背和大腿抱起来。

这姿势令他一阵慌乱，攀附住保罗的肩膀要求下去。比起摔倒他更怕抱不紧而被插得更深——他们昨晚做得太多，尽管当时他几乎已经酥麻到察觉不到痛，但保罗用手指检查了他，接着停下来。 **_我还没打算让谁死在床上，_ ** 他说——现在那种过度使用的酸痛苏醒过来，他交叉勾在保罗腰后的脚踝都在抽痛。

别这样，舍甫琴科央求，现在不行。他不过是贪恋温柔的皮肤摩擦的快乐，还有轻柔的擦碰，被充盈地填满和满足。他想要床上早餐那样慵懒徐缓的性爱，想被亲吻和抚摸，哪怕只有抚摸也可以。当保罗开始抱着他走起来时他惊叫一声，几乎朝后仰倒，然后他被托得更高，他搂住保罗的脖子，随后被慢慢放低，他暗哑地呻吟着接纳了全部。

 

 

 

这应该有所含义，性可以毫无意义但也能有其意义。舍甫琴科本可以问那个问题，像是这一切是否有意义。在马尔蒂尼的世界里没有这类问题，但是舍甫琴科本来就不该这里，他应当有资格提出不合时宜的问题。

如果给他多片刻时间他也许会问，但那个下午他们在会谈场所遭遇了围剿。一场预谋。双方的武器都在入场前卸下。加图索咒骂着抡起一盏落地灯，舍甫琴科则是条件反射地拖着马尔蒂尼躲过一记冷枪。

去后面。内斯塔隔着一段距离大吼。话音未落又是一枪，击碎了琉璃屏风，再一枪，舍甫琴科欺身而上直劈枪手手腕，两人缠斗着滚过地毯，去争夺那把落地的手枪。情急间他用额头狠撞对方额头，随后探出手——是右手。他奋力瞄准马尔蒂尼身后的另一人，一声枪响，不是他，而是在他腰侧炸开的剧痛。

 

 

 

他们搭一辆冷柜车逃离现场，内斯塔跳进驾驶室开车，舍甫琴科躺在货厢里，因扎吉替他按住伤口。

你不会死，因扎吉说，我的枪法从来都不准。舍甫琴科朝他模糊地扯出笑容，半张脸都盖着血的加图索则反应过来。

有人泄密。加图索说，有人……

他环视的目光停在舍甫琴科脸上。他跳起来，立刻被皮尔洛拽住。把他丢下去，加图索怒吼，直到另一只手也按住他肩膀。

马尔蒂尼止住他，而因扎吉重复说：我的枪法确实不准，比你的右手更糟。不需要看那双蓝眼睛，只要这句话舍甫琴科就明白了。

那双蓝眼睛说：我只是需要一个破绽。

 

 

 

内斯塔把工作合约和工资单推回给他，三个月回报确实丰厚。他来看过舍甫琴科几次，因扎吉也来过。伤并不致命，因此黑发细瘦的意大利人绷着肩膀，告诉他捡回一条命就该有多远走多远。

我本来该杀了你，因扎吉坦白，但你好像也没怎么得罪过我。

内斯塔也赞同：你很明显不该干这行。

他有一次见马尔蒂尼的机会，因为他同意离开意大利，并且对一切缄口不言。那次见面并没有见面以外的意义，他望着自己曾迷恋过的男人，现在他了解了迷恋等同于爱意。

他问：是谁？

马尔蒂尼说了一个名字。是建议他到有钱大方老头床上碰碰运气的那家伙。

他们想试试看我有多难接近，所以我让所有人看到了我有多容易接近，他说。现在他比舍甫琴科认识他的任何时刻都更像他本人，他波澜不惊，游刃有余，没什么在他意料之外。

在一个礼拜里，他杀死了比恨他的人更多的人。

但那时候我不知道你会射中谁，马尔蒂尼说。这原本是件他最明晰不过的事。

他们都明白这就是结束了。

 

 

 

伦敦一年中四个季度都在下雨。

舍甫琴科住得离泰晤士河不远，靠近草药园。他可以做任何工作，也试过任何工作，然而他口音浓烈缓慢的英语对大部分职位都不甚合适。他做任何事只是免于无事可做，最近他受雇于一间画廊，那里有个正在准备中的年轻画家的展览。

下着雨的午间画廊里空空荡荡。舍甫琴科从梯子上下来，对着贴在墙上的画稿照片比较位置。他退后，想看到整面墙，直到踩到了某个人的脚。

抱歉。他已经习惯了像英国人一样总在道歉，然而身后的人用意大利语回答他：不要紧。

他转过身，他的奇遇站在那里，大衣领上滚落雨滴。保罗·马尔蒂尼还穿着昂贵到即使走进肯辛顿区高级画廊也显得突兀的皮鞋，鞋尖上的脚印则像是另一次昭然若揭的请君入瓮。

你想要什么？

这次换舍甫琴科发问，就像他第一次回答时并不知道自己在回答什么一样，马尔蒂尼也仿佛不知道自己在提出什么邀约。

我这儿还有个职位空缺，他说，待遇优渥，地点灵活，没有经验要求，有语言要求，但是入职后再学也可以——

他看得到对面的人眼睛眨也没眨。他仍然在瞪住自己，满怀疑惑和惊异，还有不可置信，外加一点点被玩弄手掌间的质疑的忿怒。

马尔蒂尼不急不徐。

他知道这是份无法拒绝的工作机会。

 

 


End file.
